Norsca
Norsca is a wild country in the northern part of the Old World. Norsca has a heavily indented coastline and is otherwise mountainous. To the North lies the Realm of Chaos (also called Shadowlands by Norse and known as Chaos Wastes), to the south beyond the Sea of Claws lies the Empire and to the South east the kingdom of Kislev. Between Norsca and Kislev is a wilderness area called Troll Country. Norsca is usually referred to be part of the Northlands. Norsca was originally populated by both High Elves and Dwarfs. Humans came to this land long after them. Norse Dwarves still remain, but Elves have left the land. There are many ancient elven ruins. One of these mysterious places is the Forest of Knives, in the middle of Norsca, where an ancient Elven temple is located. But this place is extremely difficult and dangerous to reach. Norse Dwarfs The Norse Dwarfs are the most northerly of the Dwarfs of the Old World. While related to the Dwarfs in their strongholds to the South the separation over the years has led to some changes and the Norse Dwarfs have taken on some more wild characteristics compared to the mainstream of Dwarf society. * The main stronghold (capital) of Norse Dwarfs in Norsca is Kraka Drak. Other major holds included Sjoktraken (port), Kraka Dorden, Kraka Onsmotek, Kraka Ravnvake. The Norse The Norse are are described as great sea borne explorers, traders, reavers and slavers who have built and maintain colonies in Lustria. * Original people that migrated from the Empire to Kislev and finally to Norsca were called Norsii. They were the ancestors of current Norse tribes. * Biggest (main) tribes of Norsca are: Aeslings (northern tribe), Baersonlings, Bjornlings, Graelings (northern tribe), Sarls, Skaelings and Vargs (northern tribe). Liber Khorne mentiones also Brennuns, but this tribe is not mentioned in any other source which may mean that they are actually minor tribe. Possibly under one of the biggest (main) tribes. * There are many minor tribes or clans among the Norse, which are mentioned in many sources. These included Fremen, the Hound, Iceblade, Ironpelt, Snaegr, Sortsvinaer, Stormfang, Stormraven, Ten Bear, Thunderbear, Ursfjordings (Bearmen of Urslo), the Wolf, the Wolf Brothers (the "Decayed Ones"), Wolfclaw. * The Norse tongue is a complex language with over a dozen tribal dialects. Structurally, it bears many similarities to Khazalid, the language of Dwarfs, but it's corrupted by the instrusion of words from Old Reikspiel and the Dark Tongue. * Norse mint small silver coins called Sceattas. The coins feature the crude likeness of the tribal King from which it originates. Norse do not use gold for currency, rather they melt down gold coins to make jewellery. * Norse law-system is called Wergild. * Norse "nobility" is usually referred as Jarls. But chieftains among the tribes are sometimes referred as Jerg. Jerg can have Jarls under his ruling. The highest rank is King, which usually rules one of the biggest (main) tribes. High King of Norsca is mentioned in some sources and this means that one of the tribal kings has risen to rule most of the tribes. * Among the Norse are berserkers and "Ulfsarks" (shape-changers into either a wolf or bear). These shape-changers are called Ulfwerenar by the WFRP2 supplement Tome of Corruption. * Because Chaos Wastes (and changing raw energies of magic and Chaos) are very close to Norsca, various mutations and warped effects are common among the Norse and even the terrain. Norse view these as marks from the Gods. * The port settlement of Skeggi is a Norscan trading post and colony on the Lustria coast. Norse religion Norse religion is dynamic and complex, featuring a broad pantheon. Norse worship mainly Dark Gods using human sacrifices. These Dark Gods include Chaos Gods Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh and Tzeentch. Norse have many names for these Gods. But Norse also worship other beings (many seem to be Daemon and Daemon Princes) and spirits of ancestors and heroes. There also seems to be other Gods, which might be Gods that are not related to Chaos. Main themes for Norse pantheon include: War, Desire, Decay and Hope. Their Pantheon rarely features just a single God per theme, rather they may have several. * Norse do not have official priests and their holymen are called usually Vitki or Shaman. Sometimes Chaos Sorcerers also take this role. Norse may use different names for their holymen, like "Bloodfather"...etc. Among them these holymen are viewed with fear and they are basically untouchable, because Norse fear the wrath of Gods. * Skaeling tribe workships a Daemon God named Mermedus (believed to be a dark reflection of Manann), which dwells beneath the Sea of Claws. IF this is true he might be the same as the god Stromfels who is a dark aspect of Manann. References ;Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Warhammer World Category:Old World